onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 423
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 526 p.7-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.4 | rank = 4 }} "Reunion in Hell!? The User of the Bara Bara No Mi!" is the 423rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Hancock turns Domino (and the Surveillance Den Den Mushi) to stone before she can undergo the body-check, allowing Luffy to escape into the prison. Hancock begs Luffy not to cause trouble. Luffy promises he will not and calls Hancock her real name and not "Hammock", causing Hancock to fall to the ground swooning. As Hancock goes to the lower floors, she sees Luffy and prays for his good fortune. Luffy tries to say thanks via lips, Hancock however mistakes it as "I love you" and collapses. On Level 1, Luffy runs into Buggy, who is trying to escape from the prison. With Luffy's cover blown thanks to Buggy, they decide to team up together to defeat the enemies. Long Summary Upon entry to Impel Down, the Surveillance Den Den Mushi glares for anything suspicious. Hancock believes Domino will make her powerless. Just as she is about to apply the Seastone Handcuffs, she flirts with the guard and fires a Love-Love Mellow beam at her, turning Domino and the Den Den Mushi into statues. With the guards in shock, Luffy comes out safely. Hancock insists that its where they part ways; If she had removed her cloak, there would be no place for Luffy to hide. She also worries about the horrors that Impel Down has in store if her new friend were captured. But Luffy is confident and promises to not let her down, saying "Hancock" instead of "Hammock" for the first time. Hancock dreams of marriage with Luffy thinking she'll die happy. Outside, Hannyabal and Momonga are impatient. Suddenly, Hannyabal gets a call and moves to check on Hancock. Just then, Hancock and Domino walk out having completed the body search. He accepts that the check was short. Luffy sneaks away waiting for Hannyabal to leave. The Vice-Warden warns the group must go through the Burning Heat Floor by the warden. As the elevator doors close, Hancock wishes Luffy luck and suddenly thinks Luffy loves her. Luffy learns that Ace is being held in the basement level and the Vivre Card is almost burning out. Outside, a Sea King is cut through by Blugoris animals to be stored in the fridge for dinner. As Hannyabal's party continue their descent, they pass the suffering of minor offense prisoners. Hannyabal explains that Level 1 is the Crimson Floor, a secret even to him; Level 1 is the Floor of Wild Beasts from Hell; Level 3 is the Starvation Floor, and Level 4 is the Burning Heat Floor, where prisoners are boiled. He also hopes the group will enjoy the torture of prisoners. While Luffy races down the stairs, a group of prisoners are surprised that Buggy has begun breaking out. He plans to leave the prisoners behind thinking its every man for himself. Buggy runs through the halls and is nearly spotted by a Surveillance Den Den Mushi. But as he continues his run, it spots him and he bids a greeting. Angry, Buggy decides to try and fight his way out. The Blugoris guards chase down Buggy. Meanwhile, Luffy supposedly comes to a dead end and dodges some guards. Luffy swings through the doorway. On the Crimson Floor, the Straw Hat captain hears Buggy crying in distress. The clown pirate tries to escape and stops near a danger button. He unexpectedly presses it, causing spikes to nearly drop onto Luffy and spears to come out of the wall. Just then, guards are attracted to the shenanigans Luffy was causing. Luffy is then spotted by the prisoners that Buggy left behind. He explains he was coming in and was not behind bars. The mention of Ace intrigues the prisoners. They point Ace is locked on Level 5, a block where prisoners with high bounties are held. As the prisoners request Luffy to free them, the Blugoris run towards Buggy as well as Luffy. Buggy continues running even when split in two. The clown pirate is shocked to see Luffy again even after their past encounter. The Straw Hat pirate informs Buggy he just broke into the jail. As the two argue, a Blugoris almost hits them. Angry that the escape plan is botched, Buggy looks back in his despising of Luffy and Shanks, then he and Luffy decide to fight through, knocking out some Blugoris guards. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 423